warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyranid Biomorphs
. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ANY ADDITIONS OR EDITS. BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED']] Biomorphs recovered from the battlefield]] '''Tyranid Biomorphs' are essentially biomechanical devices and genetic mutations of the Tyranid genome that provide another way to attack a foe beyond the Tyranid's natural weapons of teeth and claws or that alter an aspect of a Tyranid bioform that may improve its speed, durability, or any other physical trait. Biomorphs The most common Tyranid Biomorphs include: *'Acid Maw' *'Acid Spray' - This Bio-Cannon stores huge reservoirs of caustic digestive fluids used to break down organic matter at a rapid rate. This acid corrosion is sprayed over the victims, melting through their body armour with horrifying ease and reducing its victim to a puddle of liquefied flesh. *'Adrenal Glands' - An Adrenal Gland is a Tyranid Biomorph that is commonly developed in the frontline creatures of a Tyranid swarm. Adrenal Glands massively increase the production of adrenaline within a Tyranid bioform, and also saturate their host's bloodstream with other chemicals that boost the creature's metabolism to a hyperactive state of frenzy. This allows the organism to move more swiftly and attack with greater strength. The most common Tyranid bioforms found with Adrenal Glands are Hive Tyrants, Tervigons, Tyranid Primes, Tyranid Warriors, Genestealers, Termagants, Hormagaunts, Rippers, Sky Slasher Rippers, Tyranid Shrikes, Gargoyles, Harpies, Carnifexes, Trygons, Mawlocs and Tyrannofexes. *'Barbed Strangler' - This biomorph fires a seed pod with fast-growing tendrils, which choke infantry to death. *'Bile Pod' - This living ammunition is a parasitic creature which feeds off the toxins emitted by the poisonous glands of the Dactylis' cranium. In recent encounters, the Dactylis has shown the Tyranids' innate ability to adapt to any combat situation or tactical need -- its cranial glands have grown a variety of spore-generating colonies that can be used to produce a number of different types of deadly ammunition that can be chosen for their particular utility against specific classes of foe. *'Bonded Exoskeleton' - A Bonded Exoskeleton is a Tyranid Biomorph that increases the defensive potential of larger Tyranid organisms. Bonded Exoskeleton is formed when every bone-like plate and chitinous segment of a bioform's exoskeleton is grown and fused together to form a tough and virtually inpenetrable sheathing which offers a similar level of protection to the ceramite used by Imperial Space Marines in their Power Armour. The most common Tyranid bioforms evolved to have Bonded Exoskeletons are Hive Tyrants, Tyrant Guard, Tervigons, Tyranid Primes, Carnifexes, Trygons and Mawlocs. *'Bone Sword' - Boneswords are blades of living chitin that wear away and grow back. They crackle with psychic energy and are very effective against armoured units. *'Claws' - Scythe-like talons and shorter but incredibly sharp claws are biomorphs which ate developed for close combats. *'Devourer' - The Devourer is a clump of rotting flesh covered in worm-like parasites that are activated by a bio-electric jolt that hurls a shower of them at the enemy. Upon contact with the foe, the worms immediately start to burrow into the victim's flesh, causing unbearable pain as they rapidly destroy the host's central nervous system, resulting in a painful but rapid death. *'Enhanced Senses' *'Extended Carapace' *'Feeder Tendrils' *'Flesh Hooks' *'Fleshborer' - The Fleshborer is a compact brood nest for sharp-fanged Borer Beetles. When fired the tick-shaped Borer Beetles are flung at the enemy in which they spend the rest of their frenzied existence burrowing through armour, flesh and bone. *'Fleshborer Hive' - The fleshborer hive is a seething colony of the very same Tyranid borer beetles found in a fleshborer. The fanged creatures stored in the bloated sacs of the hive lay thousands of eggs that hatch and mature at an astonishing rate within the cavernous chambers of the brood nest. *'Implant Attack' *'Lash Whip' - Lashwips are long, deadly tentacles that have a mind of their own, and are useful for engaging more than one enemy at once. These lethal upgrade can be added to Hive Tyrants. *'Leaping Ability' *'Mace Tail' *'Regeneration' *'Reinforced Chitin' *'Rupture Cannon' - When fired from this Bio-Cannon, two different cannonball-sized organic projectiles are launched in quick succession. The first is actually a bloated tick that bursts upon impact, showering the target in an oil-like substance. The second is a seedpod covered in a virtually indestructible biopolymer shell. As the seed smashes the target, it is coated in the viscous remains of the tick. When combined, these inert fluids rapidly dissolve the toughened shell of the seedpod which produces a massive explosion powerful enough to wrench even armoured vehicles inside out. *'Scuttlers' *'Scythe Tail' *'Spine Bank' *'Spore Mines' - Spore Mines are used by the Tyranids as living, floating mines which explode if any non-Tyranid lifeform gets too close to one. Spore mines are grown deep inside a Biovore's body and are then launched via a powerful muscle spasm through the Biovore's dorsal aperture and hurled across the battlefield. An internal gas bladder in the spore mines inflates allowing them to drift down towards the ground, where they do not detonate upon impact but when they sense the proximity of a non-Tyranid. They have been known to drift for days, weeks or even years until an unwary foe comes too near. *'Stranglethorn Cannon' - Stranglethorn cannons are larger versions of the Tyranid Barbed Strangler. This heavier version fires a larger and more aggressive seed pod. The tendrils grow at alarming rates, choking infantry. Sometimes a Stranglethorn cannon will take out lightly armoured vehicles by damaging the crew or weapons. *'Strangleweb' - This composite symbiote creature fires a sticky mesh of webbing that ensnares a victim. The web then quickly hardens to stop the target from breathing and cuts into the flesh as they struggle to free themselves. Those not crushed to death are usually left immobile for a time and are completely at the mercy of other Tyranid organisms. *'Symbiote Rippers' *'Thorbacks' *'Toxic Manisma' *'Toxin Sacs' *'Tusks' *'Venom Cannon' - Venom cannon and heavy venom cannon are large and heavy bio-weapon that fires out salvos of deadly corrosive crystals. Most of its victims die from the impact or from the toxins carried by the poisonous crystalline fragments. The plating of some armored vehicles may also be punctured, with the splinters destroying the interior equipment and killing the crew members inside. *'Wings' Sources *''Codex: Tyranids'' (6th Edition), "Bio-Artefacts of the Tyranids," 88, 91, 167-185 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pp. 46, 83-84, 86-95 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (4th Edition), pg. 31 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (2nd Edition), pg. 52 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pp. 216-217 Gallery File:Tyranid Weapons.gif|A selection of common biomechanical Tyranid weapons and Biomorphs File:DeathSpitter.JPG|Paired Venom Cannon File:VenomCannon.JPG|A Heavy Venom Cannon Category:T Category:Tyranid Category:Tyranid Technology Category:Tyranid Weapons Category:Weapons